Disk drives typically use heads residing on sliders to read from and write to the magnetic media. Read and write transducers residing in the head are flown at a small, controlled spacing above the magnetic medium during read and write operations. An air bearing forms between the head and the disk due to the disk rotating at high speeds to provide controlled head to disk spacing. Magnetic fields emanating from the write transducer pole tip switches magnetization of the magnetic medium, i.e., writing to the medium. Among other factors, a smaller and more tightly controlled magnetic writing field will allow more data to be written in the same space, thereby increasing areal density.